


SeeD Mission Duo

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Post canon, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie and Irvine on a SeeD mission to Deling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SeeD Mission Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/gifts).



> Fandom(s): Final Fantasy VIII   
> Request:   
> Post game or AU: Irvine and Selphie get assigned together on a mission to find someone important from Galbadia who has gone missing (politician? spoiled rich kid rendered not-so-rich by the war?). During the search for clues as to the person's whereabouts in Deling City/Dollet, they both learn something new about each other. Can be friendship or ship fic. Artists, feel free to interpret however you want, re: noir, PI-esque sketches of a city down on its luck after a war no one saw coming the way it did.

Irvine held a bag of food in one arm. His other hand was on the railing. Each step groaned, threatening to break at any moment. Holding onto the filthy railing was better than risking whatever dangers lived under the stairs. His long legs passed over the third stair from the top. He had already had one close call on that one. That had been enough for him.

Once he was at the top of the stairs the hallway to the room was far less treacherous. He opened the door with his free hand. Selphie was on a chair off to the left. The chair was backwards, her knees were on the seat and her elbows were resting on the back. She held a pair of binoculars up to her face. Her nunchaku were resting in easy reach of her. Even though she had not turned back to look at him she knew that it was Irvine that entered. If she had thought it was anyone else she would have been standing there and ready to deliver a quick blow to the head with her deceptively lethal weapons.

“Any change?” Irvine asked as he set the bag down. He turned on a flashlight with a piece of colored cellophane over the lens. It would not be as easily noticed as a regular flashlight. Even with that precaution he made sure it remained pointed at the floor at all times. He began to pull out the food and set it down. All of it were things that could be eaten cold and with no preparation.

“No, I didn’t see anyone go in or out.” Even Selphie’s chipper attitude was beginning to wane.

“I can watch awhile if you want to take a break.”

“Okay.”

Irvine walked over and took the binoculars. Selphie got out of the chair and bounced across the room to the food that was laid out on the floor. Irvine took her place, straddling the chair. Selphie sat down and grabbed a plastic wrapped piece of food. She tore it open. It did not take more than a minute for her to devour the bread. It had a sweet bean filling.

“Did you get anything to drink?” she asked.

“Water and some canned coffee.”

“I hope the coffee is still warm.” Selphie picked up the lukewarm can. It was good enough. She opened it and began downing the caffeinated contents.

Irvine watched the entrance to the once grand hotel. Now, it was little more than a haven for thugs and drug dealers. A few homeless people squatted in the building. It was sad what a war could do to even the most upscale of places.

“Selphie, I’ve always wanted to know why you like trains so much.”

“My first birthday at Trabia Garden one of my new friends gave me a story book about a magical time traveling train that would take good children to a happy future.”

“That sounds nice.” Irvine chuckled, “So is that why you always insisted on junctioning with Doomtrain?”

“Hey, Doomtrain is the coolest GF ever.”

“Only my girlfriend would pick Doomtrain over the cute and cuddly Carbuncle.” They both laughed a little before falling into silence.

He heard Selphie get up and walk across the room. She must be heading to the bathroom. It was not really a bathroom. It was just a room that they were peeing in the corner of. The water and electricity had been shut off a long time ago. Any toilets or sinks looked like they had been ripped out by scavengers. It honestly was not that big of a deal. SeeD training had taught them how to take care of bodily functions in places far cruder than this ramshackle building.

The door to the hotel across the street opened. A woman with a wide brimmed hat stuck her head out and looked around.

“We have life.”

“What does it look like?” Selphie asked when she walked back in.

“A woman. She matches the description of one of the kidnappers.”

“Cover me.” Selphie grabbed her weapon and was out the door. Irvine heard her leap down the stairs.

He reached for a rifle. He was an excellent shot with his shotgun, but right now a rifle was a much better choice for him. The window they were using had lost its glass a long time ago. From the hotel he saw the woman step out of the hotel. She was followed out by five more people. One of them had a cloth bag over his head.

Selphie dashed forward. Her nunchaku tucked under her arm. With one fluid motion she swung them into position and then launched the striking stick at the head of one armed kidnapper. Selphie prepared a spell. As one of them swung to interrupt her, Irvine took him out with a clean shot. Everything was over in three minutes. Bodies were on the ground. Only three people were still alive, Selphie, Irvine and the hooded person.

Selphie grabbed the cloth hood and pulled it off of his head. “Vice President Schantz, you are safe now.”

“Who are you?”

“Just a professional. Go down the street and make a left. Keep going until you find a police station.”

“Th-Thank you.” He did not need any further urging to get moving.

There was all sorts of crime in this part of Deling. Luckily for him, he had a pair of SeeDs shadowing him his entire way there. Selphie and Irvine kept back and made sure they were not seen, but they still needed to make sure he got to safety for the mission to be a successful. Even more importantly it could not be known that Balamb Garden had sent them to help. When the vice president stumbled into the police station the two were in a filthy alley.

Irvine glanced in a garbage can purely by chance. A familiar cover looked back at him.

“Oh hey, an old issue of Timber Maniacs. I don’t think I have read this one yet,” Irvine said. He opened the soiled magazine to check out the mostly readable articles.

“What? Timber Maniacs! I call dibs,” Selphie said. She spun around and tried to grab it. Irvine managed to avoid her attacks. “Wait, I didn’t know you were a fan of Timber Maniacs.”

“I wasn’t. But I have been reading your website about it and Laguna. I started looking for issues on my own.”

Selphie beamed and kissed him. Right now, Irvine was the sexiest man alive to her.


End file.
